


She first was Iris, and then a Demon Slayer

by Gongy



Series: ffxv week prompts [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Short, Tumblr: ffxvweek, bamf Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gongy/pseuds/Gongy
Summary: 8/16 | Day 4: Warrior Women--------------------------The story of how Iris was a badass during the 10 years Noctis went missing.





	She first was Iris, and then a Demon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Sorry this is just a short drabble, I would like to dive more into Iris' life during those 10 years, so even though for now I have this as finished, there's a good chance I'll open it up again for another chapter or two!
> 
> Well without further ado,  
> Enjoy!!

Iris was trained, just like Gladio, but as he was first in line, not her, those fighting skills had no need to be polished and strengthened everyday, nor did she have to push her body to the point of daily soreness just so she could be a proper shield.

No she didn’t do any of that.

But that doesn’t mean she wasn’t skilled.

Iris certainly knew her way around fights, both trained in hand to hand combat and sword fighting, and even dabbled a little in healing. However, it was not until darkness engulfed the world that she put those skills to the test.

It wasn’t easy, fighting terrifying beings of darkness with only training and minimal real life experience. Not to mention, fighting them in the pitch, black, never ending dark.

To this day they still scare Iris, but she got accustomed to it. She put those unused skills to use, slashing and kicking daemons to death, one by one. Of course she was never alone, as the unsaid rule during this dark period of time was to always,  _ always,  _ go in a group.

All that slashing of course, made her stronger, tougher, more built, more confident. Despite the unsaid rule, she did start going on solo missions, as she could handle herself just fine, despite her brother’s worried looks whenever they had the rare chance meet up. She of course, never told him, but by then she had built quite a name for herself. Iris the Demon Hunter. On top of that, she new her brother would notice every time a new scar would pop up on her body, making his brows furrow even more so than before.

But she was a demon hunter, and her scarred body was the least of her worries. Leading missions, soloing, helping out wherever and whenever she can,  _that_ was the real focus of her worries.

And she did not regret it one bit.

 


End file.
